


Hus av Körsbär (House of Cherries)

by angryschnauzer



Category: wallander
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Sex (Female), Anal Sex (Male), Dom/sub, F/M, Sex Toys, dildo, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is asked to stay at a witnesses house for a stakeout, little does his boss know that Magnus knows the lady of the house incredibly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hus av Körsbär (House of Cherries)

Detective Martinsson stood at the window watching the blossom fall from the trees as Detective Wallander questioned the witness. The burglary in the business opposite had now become their investigation as the security guard was in intensive care due to his injuries, and they were none the wiser as to where the thieves were or how to track down the diamonds that had been stolen.

 

“Magnus?”

Hearing his name brought his attention back to the room, silently turning to Wallander;

“Magnus, did you hear what I said?” his boss snapped at him, as irritable as ever.

Deciding that silence was probably the best option than to admit he hadn’t been paying attention, he pursed his lips together and scowled back. Wallander turned to the witness and continued;

“Anyway - Miss Eriksson – as I was saying, Detective Martinsson will stay here overnight if that’s ok with you? If you could allow him access to one of your rooms at the front of the building, so that he can watch the crime scene?”

The young woman smiled at the older detective; “Of course, he will be more than welcome in my home, anything I can do to help the Ystad Police” glancing over at the blonde man standing in the sidelines, his intense blue eyes smouldering from beneath inexplicably long lashes.

Once the elder detective had left, Magnus took a seat next to a window on the upper floor, hidden from view to the outside world, he could clearly see through the thin net curtain that hung at the window.

Leanda watched Magnus silently from the doorway, her thin dress blowing against her body as the warm evening breeze blew through the house. He intently scrutinised the house across the street, his focus on nothing but his duty. That was, until he felt her hand wind its way gently through his hair;

“Magnus, I’ve missed you” she whispered into his ear, her cherry red lips brushing against his skin. She felt his body tense. He’d visited many times, in fact when she had opened the door hours earlier to the two detectives she had at first presumed they were here on business – her business – rather than theirs. However she’d managed to catch herself in time, the briefest of looks from Magnus from behind Wallander shoulders told her that she best keep her mouth shut regarding her sordid little business venture should she not want the vice squad paying her a visit.

“Leanda...” he looked up at her bringing her back to the present, a heat in his eyes.

“You missed your last appointment” she pulled on the curls, his head tipping back and exposing his long neck. She nipped her teeth at his throat;

“I...I..was busy... the case...”

“Very well” she released his hair and stood over him, her stance dominant; “it is time to make up for lost time”

“But the case” he pointed out of the window

“The Koller’s are long gone; I suggest you check their summer home on the island. They’ve been in financial difficulty for months; it’s all just an insurance scam”

“How do you...”

“Mr Koller visited Christie a few times before the incident. It’s amazing what information a man will tell their bedfellows” she referred to her housemate come employee.

Magnus nodded and stood, his tall frame towering over Leanda’s. He knew the way well to her bedroom, a carefully decorated room, like a Parisian apartment, no Ikea furniture or minimalist designs like you’d normally find in Ystad homes.

He stood at the end of the bed, fidgeting on the spot as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her body to his back. She knew his body as well as she knew her own, and her hands skilfully found their way to his shirt, unbuttoning it before moving to the fly of his jeans, removing his belt before releasing the button and lowering the zip. Her small hand reached in and grasped at his cock, already hard, and with a swift tug of the other hand his jeans fell to the floor.

She ran her hands up over his smooth chest, pulling his shirt down his arms and dis-guarding it on the floor and watched as he stepped out of his jeans;

“Magnus, on the bed please. As usual...”

She watched as he knelt on the foot of the bed, his knees barely on the edge of the mattress as his fingers splayed on the covers. Leanda stepped over to the cabinet and pulled out what he desired, weighing it in her hand as she selected the right lubricant. She pulled her dress over her head and stepped back to the bed, standing between his legs, his calves resting against her knees.

She slotted the item into the harness she’d worn beneath her dress and clicked the bottle open, pouring a little onto her hand so that her palm warmed it, before rubbing it over the shaft that was now snug within the harness. Applying a little more of the slick fluid to her hand, she then allowed a few drops to fall between his cheeks, the cool liquid slowly working its way down to his puckered hole. She rubbed her fingers against the little brown rose and he opened easily, he was used to this after all. Once he was suitably loosened she moved her hips and placed the tip of the shaft at his entrance, pushing in lightly. He groaned as she slid in, and as he felt her hips touch his buttocks he knew she was in as far as she could go;

“Leanda...”

It was just one word but it was his way of giving her the green light to proceed, and as she thrust her hips and impaled him, he knew he could not leave it as long between his last visit and his next. His peak came crashing over him sooner than he would have expected, a strangled cry as he came.

Once he was finished she pulled out and helped him lay on the bed, stepping aside for a moment to remove the harness, before taking hold of his wrists and gently massaging them, his weight having rested on them during their session. She pulled the quilt over him and watched as he fell asleep, his blonde eyelashes fluttering as he dreamt.

She quietly busied herself clearing up as he slept, the shaft cleaned in the bathroom and placed back into the cabinet along with the lubricant and the harness. She stepped back into the bedroom and watched as he slept. He’d done this every time he’d visited before, come for his release and found a cure for his insomnia, however today was different, and she quietly crossed the room and climbed under the covers next to him, curling her body to his, soothed by the sound of his steady breathing, and soon she joined him in slumber.

It was the early hours of the morning when she felt the bed shift next to her, the covers had grown cold and she realised that Magnus was returning to the bed rather than leaving it, crawling under the covers until he could wrap his body around hers, pulling her to him so that her back was nestled against his chest. She felt the nudge of his hard cock between her thighs and lifted her leg slightly, allowing him to slide between her folds. As he was pressed against her she felt the cool touch of leather and metal on his pelvis and froze. There was only one thing in the room that would fell like that... the harness.

“So you are awake” he purred into her ear; “I hadn’t forgotten that today is your birthday...”

“How did you know?”

He chuckled; “We’ve known each other since school Leanda, you don’t think I remember when my first’s birthday is?”

“So....”

“So tonight my darling...” he pressed his lips to her ear; “You’re going to get a treat...” his lips moved to her collarbone; “On your knees please”

She moved on the bed, kneeling on the covers as she reached for the headboard, knowing she’d need something to grip onto for leverage. She felt him kneel behind her and his lips press kisses down her back as his hand reached around and parted her labia, stroking her wetness and rubbing against her clit. She heard the tell tale click of the bottle of lube and the cool trickle of it as it flowed down her crease and over her pussy. Leaning forward she presented herself and felt the velvety kiss of his cock against her pussy, pressing in gently until he was only just sheathed inside her.

She didn’t look around but she knew what was coming next, and the click as the rubbery dildo slotted into the harness she relaxed her muscles. Still he held his hard cock still within her, leaning back and pressing his thumb into her asshole, working the lube within her so that she was ready. He positioned the rubbery tip against her and pushed it in until it slipped past the tight ring of muscle;

“Oh god... Magnus... you picked the bigger one”

Her harness had various options; she always picked the smallest for him, knowing that was what he enjoyed;

“Its just the same size as my own cock my darling, and that’s been up here many a time” she could tell that he was grinning, a smirk across his face as he knew that she loved this; “Are you ready?”

“Just do it Magnus” Eager to get started

He pressed into her, filling both of her holes simultaneously, filling her completely within a matter of seconds. He watched as her knuckles went white as she gripped onto the bed frame, pausing to allow her to get used to the intrusion.

As he started to feel her rock back against him he knew she was ready, and with a smooth roll of his hips he started to fuck her. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go hard, this was more cock than she’d ever had, and he was by no means small, but to have two inside her at once, he would need to let her enjoy it until she could take no more, knowing their safe word as to be prepared to stop.

Slowly he thrusted into her, knowing she was enjoying this as her body responded to his. Although he wasn’t increasing his pace, he could feel that she was getting close. Running his hands along her back he could feel her start to shudder, and with a cry she was coming, clenching around the dual penetration, spasming against his cock and almost triggering him.

He held her for a moment before gently pulling out of her, his turgid cock weeping with need, but this was not about him for once.

She collapsed onto the bed, her eyes closed and a smile on her face;

“Thank you Magnus...”

He leant down and kissed her forehead; “Sleep my darling, I should return to my post”

As she slept silently he resumed his position by the window, watching the building opposite, knowing that Wallander would be by shortly to check that he was still there.

An hour later he saw the silver Volvo pull up to the kerbside and the elder detective wind the window down, a single wave of his hand and Magnus knew the stakeout was over. Nodding at his boss he got up from the chair and crossed the room, pressing a kiss to Leanda’s lips before silently making his way out of the house.

He climbed into car and sat in silence as they drove to the police station. Once around the conference table Magnus reported back that nothing had been seen, however provided the new Intel regarding the information Leanda had given him, which sprang Wallander into action;

“Magnus, good work. You can go home – you’ve been up all night – on your way back onto your next shift stop by Miss Eriksson’s and get her statement”

He wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like that, and within the hour he was back at his apartment and asleep in his bed, knowing that his return visit to get Leanda’s statement would take longer than an hour or two they normally allocated for such...

 

 


End file.
